Recomeço
by Julia Tsukino
Summary: Traída, Ginny tentará recomeçar sua vida. Depois de oito anos, nada é fácil.


Ginny estava sentada em seu quarto - tinha voltado depois de tanto tempo. Não conseguia sentir nada. Tudo estava estranho. Não queria ficar em um ambiente agitado, onde todos soubessem o que ocorrera com a sua vida. Não entendia como tudo acontecera. Mas sabia de uma coisa e somente uma: queria ficar sozinha.

Ginny ficou muito tempo em pé, olhando tudo em sua volta, percebendo como tudo estava tão igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Ficara tanto tempo com a mesma pessoa, que todos os lugares, os cantinhos que fossem, lembravam de alguma cena do passado – queria esquecer.

No andar inferior, começou uma explosão de vozes, como se no segundo que ficara divagando, o mundo tivesse corrido bem mais rápido. Quando se deu conta, correu para a janela, sem pensar, e quando estava longe o suficiente, simplesmente sumiu no ar, com um leve barulho de estouro e uma lágrima rolando.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, encontrou-se em um beco escuro e úmido. Um local frio, mas que parecia ser infinitamente mais acalmante do que o local que estava havia um segundo. Chorou por um tempo, mas logo que conseguiu se controlar, passou um produto no rosto que disfarçava sua aparência deplorável e foi sentar-se em um bar mais próximo.

Entrou no local, sem mesmo perceber onde seus pés a levaram. Só se deu conta de onde estava, quando uma garçonete familiar veio para seu lado - a dona do bar. Estava em Hogsmead, afinal, sentada no Três Vassouras. Por um segundo Ginny sentiu medo dos sentimentos voltarem, mas percebeu que naquele local, felizmente as lembranças boas se sobressaiam das ruins, o que lhe deu um ânimo. Respirou fundo e fez o pedido.

_Xxx_

_Chegou em casa, e percebeu que a luz do quarto estava acesa. Achou estranho, pois Harry nunca chegava em casa antes das 8 e eram apenas 7 horas da noite. Pensou que poderia ser um ladrão, pois apesar de harry ser extremamente meticuloso em seu trabalho, quando o assunto era a segurança da própria casa, sempre deixava escapar algo. Entrou bem devagar em casa, chegando perto do quarto com cautela. Abriu a porta abruptamente, desde já lançando um feitiço paralizante, mas quando percebeu, não havia ninguém no quarto. Abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou a pior cena que jamais pudera imaginar, nem nos seus devaneios mais neuróticos._

_No momento em que entrou, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ginny, perplexa, somente conseguiu balbuciar:_

"_Adeus." Virando-se, desejando nunca ter visto o que presenciara. Fechou a porta atras de si – agora tinha poucos segundos para pensar. Não queria ter que encará-los novamente. Só teve um local que sabia que poderia ir, sem maiores problemas – A Toca. Saiu do quarto, ouvindo um barulho de porta abrindo mais atras, porém apressou-se em sair daquele local e poder aparatar no terreno da antiga casa. _

_Quando chegou, estava tudo apagado. Correu para dentro, mas só havia silêncio. Direcionou-se para o seu quarto, mas quando o alcançara, percebeu que aquele não era mais o local aconchedor que antes fora. Agora era apenas o conjunto de lembranças de uma época em que sonhara com um futuro que se realizara, mas não da maneira como havia imaginado. Estava tudo acabado. Ouviu o barulho no andar debaixo e sem pensar, saiu._

_Xxx_

Ginny, deitou-se, pensando em todo o ocorrido – não havia nem 4 horas – e não conseguiu dormir, com a imagem do acontecimento passando diversas vezes em sua cabeça. Percebeu que Harry poderia entrar em contanto com seus pais e acabar contando que ela saíra de casa. Ginny percebeu que em hipótese alguma gostaria de conversar sobre o ocorrido com os pais. Não aguentaria a vergonha. Apesar de ser a vítima, ela ficaria constrangida e percebeu que o mais sensato que poderia fazer- para evitar futuros constrangimentos- era dar uma pequena explicação quanto sobre como gostaria que Harry agisse em relação ao ocorrido.

Sentou-se em uma mesa do quarto e escreveu uma carta.

"_Estou escrevendo essa carta, não para pedir explicações. Nunca irei ouví-las. Você sabe que, por mais que nossa vida estivesse ruim, o que foi feito... injustificável. Mas, perceba, somos duas figuras públicas. Discretas, porém públicas, e, se você ainda tem algum respeito por mim, nunca, jamais(!) conte algo para alguém. Evitará que nos vejamos. Não precisamos mais disso. Não irei mais jogar profissionalmente e provavelmente perguntarão o porquê, tentarão ligar nossa separação com tal fato. Se perguntarem a você, apenas diga que já era meu plano. Vou ficar um tempo longe – acho que você entende- mas diga apenas, se perguntarem, que eu viajei. Em breve lhe enviarei mais uma carta para acertarmos o que for necessário. Me dê um tempo._

_Ginny."_

Foi ao corujal do hotel, entregou a carta e a taxa para a coruja e subiu para o seu quarto. Deitou e simplesmente apagou.

* * *

N.A.: Olá! Espero que tenham se empolgado um pouquinho com o começo da história (traições e traições...hehehe)... Minha meta é escrever pelo menos 1 capítulo por semana *estou terminando a faculdade e não tenho muito tempo, mas amo escrever/ler fanfics*

A idéia é escrever uma história de romance entre a Ginny e o Draco, mas tentarei ser sutil *pelo menos no começo, hihihihi* (posso acabar escrevendo algo que acabe não sendo compatível com os livros, pois há muito tempo não os leio, então podem me falar se algo do tipo ocorrer)

Qualquer dúvida, sugestão e críticas serão bem vindas!

Ah sim, como escrevo à noite, perdoem-me pelos prováveis erros de português, e se alguém quiser ser minha beta, sintam-se a vontade...^_^

Beijos a todos! o/ (e obrigada por lerem até aqui, hihi)


End file.
